1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which is capable of performing marginless printing at least in a longitudinal direction of an elongated sheet and a method of controlling the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, a printing apparatus described above prints beyond or out of a desired print area in a sheet, and then performs a cut process by which an out-of-portion is cut off from the desired print area (for example, see JP-A-2003-341161). The printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2003-341161, first of all, cuts a boundary between the out-of-portion printed on a rear edge of the sheet in the longitudinal direction and the desired print area as this kind of cut process, and cuts an area including the out-of-portion remained on the sheet in preparation for next printing. In the cutting process, the printing apparatus calculates an out-of-amount of the rear edge portion based on a sheet size and an image size to be printed and decides two cut positions in consideration of the out-of-amount. The printing apparatus achieves marginless printing by printing outside a front edge of the sheet.
The printing apparatus above cuts the area including the out-of-portion, that is, performs a rear cut process in preparation for the next printing. Such a rear cut process must generate a sheet piece to be thrown away besides a label itself. However, in a case that printing dots are not actually present in the area of the out-of-portion in the print area, the unnecessary sheet piece which should not be generated must be generated, thereby wasting the sheet.